Liebe und Scherereien
by Ashumaniel
Summary: Du wirst die Sache direkt, aber dennoch subtil angehen. Du wirst Draco aus der Reserve locken und dich dennoch verhalten wie ein Gentleman und du wirst ihm zeigen dass du es ernst meinst, wenn du es versaust bist du tot. Harry war sprachlos...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir

Titel: Liebe und Scherereien

Genre: Romance/Humor vielleicht auch ein wenig Action...

Pairing: Draco/Harry what else...

Inhalt: Harry ist mal wieder in unseren süßen Draco verknallt, der jedoch hat nicht die geringste Ahnung davon. Wie Harry vorhat das zu ändern und wer ihm dabei hilft und was sonst noch so alles passiert, tja das müsst ihr schon lesen.

Das erste Kapitel ist ein wenig holprig geraten, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Eure Ashumaniel

Kapitel 1: Harrys Liebe und Pansys Scharfsinnigkeit

Es war früher Morgen, gerade mal 6Uhr30 als Draco Malfoy bereits, eingepackt in einen dicken Wintermantel, einer flauschigen Wollmütze und einem seidenen Schal, durch die verschneite Landschaft am Rande des Hogwartssees lief und seinen Gedanken nach hing.

Er konnte wie so oft in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr schlafen und hatte es schließlich nach 2 Stunden verschwendeter Mühe aufgegeben, sich selbst wieder zum einschlafen zu bewegen und entschlossen stattdessen draußen etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Wie er es recht oft in letzter Zeit tat. Diese Schlafstörungen dauerten nun schon mindestens 3 Monate an und langsam aber sicher zehrte dies an Dracos Kraftreserven. Und leider braucht auch ein Malfoy seinen Schlaf. Auch sein Appetit begann darunter zu leiden und es kam in letzter Zeit immer öfters vor das Draco das Essen einfach ausfallen ließ. Blaise und auch den anderen Slytherins blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen und es war nur verständlich das sie sich langsam aber sicher Sorgen um ihren Eisprinzen machten.

Draco war zwar sichtlich genervt davon, aber er konnte seine Freunde auch verstehen. Er selbst würde sich auch Sorgen machen, genau genommen tat er dies schon. Ständig wurde er gefragt was denn los sei und ob er vielleicht irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Doch alles was Draco darauf sagen konnte war das eben nichts sei und es ihm eigentlich ganz gut ginge. Was auch durchaus der Fall war. Draco wusste selbst nicht was mit ihm los war, dennoch weigerte er sich, dickköpfig wie nur ein Malfoy es sein kann, zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen um der Sache auf diesem Wege vielleicht auf den Grund zu gehen.

Was nicht nur Blaise verrückt machte, sondern auch die anderen, insbesondere Pansy, die Angst hatte es könnte ihrem Schwarm etwas passieren.

Draco ignorierte dies jedoch gekonnt, denn auch wenn er die Sorgen seiner Freunde verstand, hieß das noch lange nicht das er deren ständiges Gejammer duldete. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der junge Malfoy wusste im Grunde selbst wie unfair er sich benahm, aber er ließ seine Launen trotzdem an seinen Freunden aus. Und eben diese Launen wurden immer schlimmer.

Malfoy war die ganze Zeit über unglaublich gereizt und es reichte manchmal sogar nur ein falscher Blick und seine Wut war entfacht. Selbst vor Lehrern machte er keinen halt mehr, weshalb er schon dreimal Nachsitzen musste.

Draco würde sich hinter her dafür am liebsten selbst in die nächste Woche hexen. Er war für gewöhnlich ein beherrschter junger Mann, durchaus impulsive und gelegentlich auch jähzornig, aber eben immer nur zu angemessener Zeit. Gegenüber einem Lehrer jedoch gab es schlicht und ergreifend keine angemessene Zeit um seiner Wut Luft zu machen.

Sogar sein Paten Onkel ging ihm nun schon auf die Nerven. Severus war zwar zum Glück nicht so penetrant wie die anderen, aber dennoch musste Draco sich so manches Mal auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht wieder einmal völlig auszurasten.

Der blonde Slytherin kam also gerade von seinem Spaziergang zurück und durchquerte mit eiligen Schritten die große Halle, als er sich plötzlich dem goldenen Trio gegenüber fand. Genervt verdreht Malfoy die Augen. /Genau das was ich jetzt brauche/ dachte sich Draco und stöhnte frustriert.

„Was willst du denn schon um diese Uhrzeit hier!?", fauchte Ron auch schon unfreundlich in Malfoys Richtung. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, dein Schnarchen war selbst in den Kerkern nicht zu überhören gewesen Wiesel", erwiderte Malfoy höhnisch und starrte Ron mit einer Kälte an, dass es diesen schon fast frösteln ließ. „Halt dein Maul Malfoy", knurrte Ron dennoch wütend. Auch Malfoy spürte schon wieder die Wut in sich. „Sonst was du erbärmlicher Wurm?", zischte der Slytherin zurück und ließ seine Hand dabei langsam Richtung Zauberstab wandern.

Hermine der das natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, griff ein. „Wir wollen keinen Streit Malfoy. Am besten jeder geht seiner Wege", schlug sie hastig vor und war auch schon dabei Ron weiter von Malfoy weg zuschieben. „Und was wenn ich nicht gewillt bin das zu tun, Schlammblut?", meinte Malfoy mit einer Kälte in seiner Stimme die seinen Blick fast noch übertraf. „Nenn sie nicht so!", schrie Ron wütend und wollte sich schon auf Malfoy stürzen, doch Hermine hielt ihn so gut sie konnte zurück.

„Malfoy was soll der Unsinn?", mischte sich nun auch endlich Harry ein. „Sie an, Narbengesicht muss natürlich auch wieder einmal seinen Senf dazugeben. Aber wer kann dir das schon verübeln, schließlich hattest du keine Eltern die dir hätten Manieren beibringen können", zischte Malfoy feindselig. Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und das mystische Grün funkelte gefährlich. „Treib es nicht zu weit", presste Harry beherrscht hervor. „Oder was Potter? Wirst du mich dann verhexen? Mir schlottern die Knie", Malfoys Stimme tropfte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Elendes Frettchen!", schrie Ron. „Überanstreng dein armes Gehirn nicht Wiesel. Geh lieber einkaufen, die Altkleidersammlung hat sicher schon auf", stichelte der junge Malfoy weiter. „Du...", begann Ron wütend und versuchte sich von Hermine los zu machen. „Was?", fragte Malfoy herausfordern. Die grauen Augen glühten dabei regelrecht unter den blonden Ponyfransen hervor und ließen Malfoy für einen Augenblick aussehen wie eine Veela, die sich gerade in ihrem schönsten wie auch gefährlichstem Zustand befand.

Harry war kurzzeitig echt verblüfft und auch Hermine schien es bemerkt zu haben, dass irgendetwas an Malfoy anders war als sonst. Nur Ron bekam mal wieder gar nichts mit und natürlich auch Draco selber blieb es verborgen. Die beiden Streithähne waren viel zu sehr auf ihre kindische Auseinandersetzung fixiert.

„Malfoy hör jetzt auf", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, was diesen nur noch mehr aufregte. Wütend wirbelte Malfoy herum und fixierte seinen selbst ernannten Erzfeind. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Potter!", spie Malfoy aus und trat auf Harry zu. Dieser wich keinen Schritt zurück, sondern beobachtete nur wie Malfoy ihm immer näher kam.

Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab nun wirklich gezogen und wollte ihn auf Harry richten, als Malfoy sich plötzlich an den Kopf griff und verwirrt blinzelte. Der Slytherin wankte ein wenig und keuchte dann leicht auf, während der Zauberstab aus seiner Hand glitt und er auch die zweite Hand an den Kopf legte.

„Malfoy, alles ok?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte dieser, fast mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Gryffindor. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Hermine und ließ Ron los, der nun das Gesicht verziehend an der Wand stand. „Nein", gab Malfoy zurück, ging jedoch bereits eine Sekunde später keuchend in die Knie. Schnell ließ sich Harry neben ihn nieder und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. „Sind die Schmerzen in deinem Kopf?", fragte Harry und versuchte dabei den Slytherin zu stützen, damit dieser nicht umfallen konnte. „Es geht mir gut", keuchte dieser als Antwort, kurz bevor er vor Schmerz aufschrie und die Zähne zusammen biss.

„Verdammt Malfoy, es geht dir überhaupt nicht gut, also sag endlich was los ist", meinte Harry verzweifelt. Doch Malfoy konnte gar nicht mehr Antworten, denn er hatte nach der letzten Schmerzwelle in seinem Kopf das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry und rüttelte leicht an Malfoy. „Wir müssen ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen", sagte Hermine zittrig und legte Malfoy ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „Der markiert doch bloß", beschwerte sich Ron. „Verdammt Ron, Malfoy glüht regelrecht! Er muss hohes Fieber haben. Wenn er nicht gleich von Madame Pomfrey behandelt wird, könnte sonst etwas passieren!", schrie Hermine ihren Freund an und befühlte noch mal Malfoys Stirn.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte Harry und besah sich den Slytherin in seinen Armen besorgt. „Ich befürchte schon", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber es ging ihm doch gerade noch gut", Harrys Stimme klang seltsam belegt. „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, aber es ist nun mal so", sagte Hermine und stand auf.

„Und wie bringen wir ihn bitte auf die Krankstation?", wollte Ron unwillig wissen. Die Antwort zeigte sich auch gleich in Taten, denn Harry war aufgestanden und hatte Malfoy kurzerhand auf die Arme genommen. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst Harry?", meinte Ron und verzog das Gesicht erneut. Doch der schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung sondern lief auch schon, so schnell es ihm durch die Situation möglich war, in Richtung Krankenstation los. Dicht gefolgt von Hermine, die einen murrenden Ron im Schlepptau hatte.

Auf dem Weg trafen sie unzählige Schüler, da der Unterricht bald beginnen würde, darunter auch Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson.

„Draco!", keuchten die beiden erschrocken und wie aus einem Munde. „Was hast du ihm angetan!", schrie Pansy Harry an und wollte ihm Draco aus den Armen nehmen, doch Harry wich zurück und funkelte sie wütend an. „Gar nichts! Und nun geh aus dem Weg, wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen", sagte Harry streng und ging einfach an ihr vorbei, die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierend. Schließlich sah man nicht alle Tage wie Harry Potter Draco Malfoy auf Händen trug.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Blaise besorgt und lief eilig neben Harry her, während er vorsichtig über Dracos Stirn strich und voller Angst bemerkte wie glühend heiß sie war.

Auch Pansy hatte sich den Gryffindors angeschlossen. „Wenn ich erfahre dass ihr ihm wehgetan habt, dann werde ich...", schimpfte Pansy. „Was?!", unterbrach sie Ron scharf. Pansy funkelte ihn noch einen Augenblick an, holte dann unvermittelt aus und schlug Ron kurzerhand mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Dieser schrie überrascht auf und stürzte im nächsten Moment auch schon zu Boden. Pansy war schon drauf und dran noch eines draufzusetzen und Ron noch einen Tritt mit dem Fuß zu verpassen, doch Hermine stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Das ist jetzt genug", meinte sie kühl, schien aber, was Pansy dann doch recht verwunderlich fand, nicht sonderlich wütend zu sein. „Gut", gab sich diese daher zufrieden und rannte hinter Harry und Blaise her um sich um Draco zu kümmern.

„Du lässt einfach zu das sie mich schlägt?", fragte Ron der noch immer am Boden saß und die Hand auf seinen rechten Wangenknochen hielt. Hermine antwortete nicht gleich, sondern betrachtete sich noch einen kleinen Moment Rons Gesicht, das rechts leicht angeschwollen war und schon begann rot zu werden. „Ich liebe dich, aber diesen Schlag hast du verdient, so leid es mir auch tut mein Schatz", meinte sie leicht lächelnd und half Ron auf. „Und so was nennt sich meine Freundin", meinte Ron beleidigt. Hermine schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und gab ihrem Freund einem Kuss auf die gesunde Wange.

Derweil waren Harry und die anderen endlich auf der Krankenstation angekommen und haben Draco auch gleich in die sichere Obhut von Madam Pomfrey gegeben.

„Warum kam der Junge nicht früher zu mir?!", schimpfte diese gleich. „Es ging ihm bis vor kurzem noch recht gut, das ganze geschah sehr plötzlich", berichtete Harry. „Nichts geschieht plötzlich Mr. Potter, alles hat eine Vorgeschichte", meinte Madam Pomfrey streng.

„Es geht ihm schon länger nicht so gut", meinte Pansy und sah ängstlich zu wie sich die Krankenschwester um Draco kümmerte. „In wie fern?", wollte sie wissen. „Na ja, Draco hat schon seit mindestens 3 Monaten erhebliche Schlafstörungen und in letzter Zeit isst er auch extrem wenig. Er wollte aber nicht zu ihnen gehen. Er meinte es ginge ihm gut. Ich wollte ihn überreden, aber er kann so verdammt stur sein", erklärte Blaise und auch sein Blick war sorgenvoll auf Draco gerichtet, der noch immer beinahe leblos wirkend auf dem Krankenbett lag.

„Ist er deshalb so übermäßig aggressiv?", fragte Harry. „Ja, der mangelnde Schlaf hat sich leider nur zu deutlich in seiner Laune niedergeschlagen", berichtete Pansy, ihre Stimme klang aber in keinem Sinne vorwurfsvoll. „Wird er wieder gesund?", wollte Blaise wissen. „Ich kann es leider nicht sagen. Sein Fieber befindet sich in einem kritischen Bereich. Und nun muss ich sie bitte draußen zu warten, ich brauche Ruhe", befahl Madam Pomfrey ohne dabei ihren Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde von Draco zu nehmen.

Widerwillig folgten die Schüler ihrer Anweisung, blieben aber alle vor der Tür draußen stehen.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen Potter", meinte Pansy feindselig. „Danke dass du dich um Draco gekümmert hast", hängte Blaise noch schnell hinten dran. „Schon gut", war Harrys einzige Antwort, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Was denn noch Potter?", fragte Pansy sichtlich genervt. „Pansy, jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Gibt es noch ein Problem Potter?", fragte Blaise freundlich. „Nein", war Harrys einsilbige Antwort. „Und warum stehst du dann hier noch herum?", nun wurde Blaise auch langsam ungeduldig. „Weil ich mir Sorgen mache", meinte Harry leise. „Um Draco?", fragte Pansy verblüfft. „Ja", erwiderte Harry wieder knapp. „So ein Unsinn! Warum solltest du? Ihr könnt euch nicht leiden und das weiß die ganze Schule", sagte Pansy bestimmt. „Danke, ich weiß auch so das Draco mich nicht leiden kann!", zischte Harry wütend, doch Blaise konnte deutlich erkennen das Pansy Harry mit ihren Worten verletzt hatte. „Du kannst gerne mit uns warten, wenn du willst", schlug er daher vor und ignorierte Pansy, welche bei seinem Angebot empört nach Luft schnappte. „Danke", antwortete Harry und schien sich schon wieder beruhigt zu haben.

„Potter dein Verhalten ist echt nicht normal", kommentierte Pansy nachdem 5 Minuten der Stille geherrscht hatten. „Und du kannst das natürlich am besten beurteilen, weil du mich ja auch am besten kennst, nicht wahr Parkinson?", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Schön, dann erklär mir doch mal warum du dir Sorgen um Draco machst? Wahrscheinlich bist du schuld an seinen Zustand und willst nur sicher gehen das er nicht stirbt, damit dein Gewissen entlastet ist!", schrie Pansy wütend. Harry zuckte daraufhin merklich zusammen. Nicht nur wegen der Anschuldigung, sondern weil Pansy davon sprach das Draco sterben könnte. Eine Welle aus Wut und Angst überkam den Gryffindor.

„Ich würde ihm nie ernsthaft wehtun!! Und er wird auch nicht sterben, hörst du!!? Er wird nicht sterben, er darf nicht sterben. Ich werde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn er einfach stirbt!", schrie Harry nun seinerseits und merkte kaum das ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Pansy war sprachlos, als sie das sah und auch Blaise fehlten die Worte. Der mutige Held Gryffindors stand vor ihnen und weinte, weinte aus der Sorge um einen Malfoy, aus der Sorge um Draco Malfoy.

„Nicht weinen", flüsterte Pansy hilflos, fing aber bereits im nächsten Moment selbst an zu weinen. Blaise fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger wohl in seiner Haut. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sollte er die beiden trösten? Wie sah es überhaupt aus, wenn er Potter tröstete? Außerdem drängten sich ihm nun auch langsam die ersten Tränen auf.

„Draco wird schon nicht sterben. Er ist viel zu dickköpfig zum sterben", sagte er, doch seine Stimme zitterte und er konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, das ihm tatsächlich selbst die Tränen kamen.

Harry hatte sich wieder ein wenig im Griff und lehnte stumm an der Wand. Pansy schluchzte noch immer und warf sich Blaise dann in die Arme. Dieser versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch zu mehr als ihr über den Rücken zu streichen war er im Augenblick selbst nicht in der Lage.

Geschlagene 3 Stunden später, Dumbledore und Snape waren in der zwischen Zeit hier gewesen und auch viele Schüler, wurde endlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey winkte die Jugendlichen herein. Sie wirkte über alle maßen erschöpft und die Anspannung ließ ihre Hände immer noch leicht zittern.

„Lebt er?", fragte Blaise so leise das es fast ein Wunder war das ihn die Krankenschwester verstanden hatte. „Ja. Es war ein paar Mal äußerst kritisch und ich hätte die Situation beinahe unterschätzt, aber er lebt und wird auch wieder genesen", erklärte sie mit einem müden Lächeln. Pansy jauchzte auf, Blaise ging vor lauter Erleichterung fast in die Knie und Harry lächelte einfach nur.

„Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte Pansy. „Kurz und nur sie drei. Es besteht zwar keine Lebensgefahr mehr, aber Mr. Malfoy sollte dennoch nicht gleich mit zu viel Wirbel überfordert werden", meinte Madam Pomfrey. „Gut", sagte Pansy und trat durch eine zweite Tür, gefolgt von Harry und Blaise.

Dort sahen sie auch gleich Draco in einem der Krankenbetten liegen. Er war immer noch schrecklich blass, aber sein Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Er schien friedlich zu schlafen, etwas was er schon des längeren nicht mehr getan hatte.

„Was war es was Draco hatte?", fragte Harry leise um Draco nicht zu wecken. „Einen magischen Virus. Man nennt ihn Obitus oder auch den Veela-Tod", erklärte Pomfrey. „Veela-tod?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ja, da der Virus aufgrund von Schönheit seine Opfer wählt und daher überwiegend Veelas attackiert", erzählte sie weiter. „Aber Draco ist keine Veela", meinte Pansy verständnislos. „In der Tat, aber es gibt keinen Zweifel. Mr. Malfoy ist zwar ein Mensch, aber auch Menschen sind vor dem Virus nicht sicher. Wie gesagt, der Virus richtet sich nach der Schönheit eines Opfers. Und Mr. Malfoy ist ein äußerst hübscher Junge. Dennoch war ich überrascht, da es noch nicht sehr viele Fälle gegeben hat, wo Menschen von dem Virus befallen wurden. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet Obitus aus dem Körper von Mr. Malfoy zu vertreiben, aber jetzt da er weg ist, wird sich der junge Mann schnell wieder erholen", sagte Madam Pomfrey und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Kann ich sie noch etwas fragen?", wollte Harry noch wissen. Die Krankenschwester nickte nur und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Vorhin, also kurz bevor Malfoy zusammen gebrochen ist, haben seine Augen, ja irgendwie sein ganzes Wesen, so seltsam gestrahlt. So ähnlich wie es Veelas tun. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Sind sie sicher das Malfoy nicht vielleicht doch Veelablut in sich trägt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Mr. Malfoy ist definitiv keine Veela. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, um welchen Virus es sich handelte, habe ich gleich eine Untersuchung diesbezüglich unternommen. Mr. Malfoy hat eindeutig nur das Blut eines Zauberers in sich", berichtete sie und ihre Stimme begann bereits wieder diesen herrischen Tonfall anzunehmen.

„Selbstverständlich! Draco ist schließlich ein aristokratisches Reinblut!", empörte sich Pansy. Harry und auch Madame Pomfrey warfen ihr daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu, enthielten sich jedoch beide eines Kommentars.

„Und was hat es dann mit diesem Leuchten auf sich?", fragte Harry. „So etwas hatte ich schon erwartet, andernfalls wäre der Verlauf von Mr. Malfoys Krankheit so nicht möglich gewesen. Denn ihr müsst wissen, das Obitus für gewöhnlich recht schnell tötet. Die Opfer leben meist nicht länger als einen Monat. Ich nehme daher an, dass das Leuchten was du gesehen hast, ein visueller Ausdruck einer bestimmten Art von Magie war. Eine Art Schutzmagie, welche der Person derer sie innewohnt, die Lebensgeister stärkt oder sie auf andere Weise unterstützt. Es ist leider nur sehr wenig darüber bekannt, da solche Art von Magie unglaublich selten ist. Mr. Malfoy hat geradezu unverschämtes Glück gehabt. Nun ich werde mich jetzt kurz zurückziehen und ich bitte auch sie nicht mehr allzu lange zu bleiben, sie können gerne Morgen wieder kommen", und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon zu zur Tür hinaus.

Harry und die beiden Slytherins blieben allein zurück.

„Er sieht so friedlich aus wenn er schläft", bemerkte Harry laut. „Tja Potter, nicht nur wenn er schläft, aber warum sollte er jemandem wie dir das auch zeigen", sagte Pansy hochnäsig. Blaise hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt, als er sah wie Harrys Blick traurig auf Draco hängen blieb.

„Pans' jetzt halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe. Potter hör einfach nicht auf sie", versuchte es Blaise. Potter tat ihm leid, warum war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar.

„Spinnst du jetzt total? Potters Idiotismus scheint ansteckend zu sein", meinte sie abfällig und trat dabei an Dracos Bett heran. „Lass ihn einfach zufrieden", knurrte Blaise. „Schon gut Zabini", winkte Harry ab und ging um das Bett herum um ebenfalls näher bei Draco sein zu können, ohne jedoch dabei neben Parkinson stehen zu müssen. Diese streichelte derweil zärtlich über Dracos Hand und ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr Harry. Er war sich zwar ziemlich sicher das Draco nicht an ihr interessiert war, aber allein die Tatsache das sie ihn einfach so anfassen durfte, auch wenn die Berührung nur so etwas unschuldiges hatte, machte ihn beinahe Wahnsinnig. Denn Harry wusste, das ihm dieses Privileg niemals geben sein würde.

Draco und er waren nun mal Feinde und nur weil der Gryffindor so dumm war sich Hals über Kopf in den blonden Schönling zu verlieben, wird sich das auch sicher nicht ändern. Harry hätte es ihm sagen können, doch der schwarzhaarige hatte zu viel Angst, dass der andere dann womöglich gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte und so konnte er wenigsten noch mit seinem heimlichen Schwarm streiten. Auch wenn ihn Dracos Worte meist sehr verletzten seit er ihn liebte und es immer schwerer wurde eben jenen Schmerz zu verbergen, so wäre es doch noch viel schlimmer für Harry gewesen, wenn Draco sich vollends von ihm abgewandt hätte.

Blaise stand noch immer ein wenig Abseits und beobachtete neugierig die unterschiedlichen Regungen in Potters Gesicht. Er war überrascht wie leicht es ihm fiel Harrys Gefühle zu erkennen und war noch überraschter darüber, dass er das was er bei Harry sah, nicht wirklich verwunderlich fand. Er hätte früher zwar nie auch nur einen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit verschwendet, das Harry Potter irgendetwas anderes als Abscheu für Draco empfinden könnte, doch nun wo er das genaue Gegenteil vor Augen hatte, schien es ihm auf einmal genau so richtig zu sein wie es sich ihm nun zeigte. Er wollte Harry helfen. Aus welchem Grund wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht ging es ihm auch gar nicht um Potter, vielleicht wollte er einfach nur Draco helfen. Blaise konnte spüren wie tief Harrys Gefühle zu gehen schienen und eine solche Liebe konnte doch nur gut für Draco sein.

„Weißt du Potter, Draco ist jemand der sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit braucht", sagte Blaise nachdenklich. Harry sah überrascht auf und auch Pansy dreht sich verwirrt um. „Blaise was soll das?", fragte Pansy. Blaise achtete nicht auf ihre Frage. „Draco ist ein wundervoller Mensch, aber wie gesagt er braucht viel Aufmerksamkeit, Zuneigung und auch Zärtlichkeit. Und all das ohne sich dabei verpflichtet zu fühlen, diese Gesten erwidern zu müssen. Draco ist da ein wenig unbeholfen", lächelte Blaise. Harry sah ihn noch immer unverwandt an und es fiel Blaise nun schwer in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Blaise wirst du wohl aufhören! Draco wird dich dafür vierteilen", schimpfte Pansy.

„Damals, als du seine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast, hast du ihn schwerer getroffen als du vielleicht ahnst. Ich weiß Draco ist keine einfache Person, wohl aber eine der bewundernswertesten und auch liebsten die ich kenne", sprach Blaise unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Damals nicht und heute erst recht nicht", meinte Harry bedrückt. „Ich weiß, es ist nur schwer zu übersehen", lächelte Blaise. „Was?", fragte Pansy verständnislos. „Oh Pans' manchmal hast du echt ein Brett vor dem Kopf", lachte Blaise belustigt. Auch Harry schmunzelte und fühlte sich dank Blaise' Wort seltsam leicht.

„Potter liebt Draco", verkündete Pansy dann auf einmal trocken. Blaise hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und starrte sie entgeistert an und auch Harry stand der Mund offen, während eine gesunde Röte seine Wangen zierte. „So viel zu dem Brett vor meinem Kopf", schnarrte sie und machte Draco dabei beinahe Konkurrenz. „Ähm", machte Harry nur und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Ihm war nun gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. „Potter, und du kannst das ruhig persönlich nehmen wenn ich dir sage, dass du wirklich ein Idiot bist. Die Dinge in deinem Leben sind mit Sicherheit ziemlich kompliziert und dennoch fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als es noch komplizierter zu machen. Da sag mir noch einmal jemand das Gryffindors keinen hang zur Dramatik hätten", sagte Pansy genervt.

„Werdet ihr es Draco sagen?", fragte Harry unsicher. „Nein", meinte Pansy und ihre Stimme klang hart dabei. Dennoch atmete Harry erleichtert aus.

„Du wirst es tun", verkündete sie dann kaum einen Augenblick später. „Was?", entfuhr es Harry so laut, das er einen Moment schon befürchtete Draco würde aufwachen, aber zum Glück war dem nicht so.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", meinte Pansy ungerührt. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?!", fragte Harry leicht panisch. „Du wirst die Sache direkt, aber dennoch subtil angehen. Du wirst Draco aus der Reserve locken und dich dennoch verhalten wie ein Gentleman. Du wirst ihm zeigen dass du es ernst meinst, ohne ihm dabei Angst zu machen. Wenn du es versaust bist du tot. Wenn du ihm weh tust bist du es ebenfalls. Noch fragen?", meinte Pansy ungerührt.

Harry fehlten die Worte und zu sagen er wäre geschockt beschrieb seinen Zustand beiweiten nicht mehr gut genug. Auch Blaise war regelrecht erschrocken. Nicht nur von Pansys Worten selbst, sondern vor allem das diese Worte eben von Pansy kamen.

„Geht es dir auch gut Pans'?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig. „Versteh mich nicht falsch Potter. Ich mag dich nicht und deine Freunde sind mir erst recht zu wider, aber ich liebe Draco. Ich bin auch nicht dumm und weiß dass er meine Gefühle nie so erwidern wird wie ich es gerne hätte, aber langsam wird es Zeit das Draco die Liebe kennen lernt. Und du scheinst es, auch wenn es mich bei diesem Gedanken würgen lässt, ernst zu meinen. Im Grunde könnte ich mich selbst dafür hexen das ich das jetzt sage, aber ich denke du hättest tatsächlich Chancen bei ihm", erklärte Pansy und sah Harry dabei fest in die Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry gerührt und mit zitternder Stimme. „Potter, Gnade dir Merlin wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen! Und jetzt geh, die Mission _erobert Draco_ beginnt Morgen", zischte Pansy genervt. Harry lächelte und fühlte sich so glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er das Ganze angehen würde, aber allein das Pansy, schließlich Dracos beste Freundin, der Meinung war er hätte Chancen bei Draco, versetzte ihn in ein solches Hochgefühl, das er glaubte zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu fliegen.

Blaise und Pansy waren nun allein bei dem noch immer schlafenden Draco. „Er sieht so zerbrechlich aus, wie er da so liegt", bemerkte die junge Slytherin. Blaise trat von hinten an sie heran und legte ihr die Arme um den Körper. „Weißt du was mir gerade klar geworden ist?", flüsterte er Pansy fragend ins Ohr. Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Das du ein genauso wundervoller Mensch bist wie Draco und wir uns alle Glücklich schätzen können dich zu haben", flüsterte Blaise wieder. „Danke", hauchte sie zurück und sah wehmütig auf Draco nieder.

So das war es auch schon wieder. Nächstes Kapitel: Der Junge mit der Kamera oder Image Adieu

Draco wird ein wenig geärgert –hehehe-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen auch wenn der Anfang wie gesagt ein wenig holprig ist.

Seit doch so lieb und lasst mir eure Meinung da –smile-

Eure Ashumaniel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Leute –gg- Es geht weiter und diesmal bin ich mit dem Kapitel zumindest selbst um einiges zufriedener –smile- Ich hoffe das es auch euch gefallen wird.

Greenori: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin! –smile-

Bussi Ashumaniel

Kapitel 2: Der Junge mit der Kamera oder Image Adieu

Der nächste Morgen ließ nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu lange auf sich warten. Er war nach dem Gespräch mit Pansy noch den ganzen restlichen Tag ganz hibbelig und glücklich. Draco würde wieder gesund werden und Pansy hatte ihm auch noch Mut zugesprochen bezüglich seiner Liebe zu dem Slytherin. In der Nacht konnte er kaum ein Auge zu machen und war am Morgen einer der ersten am Frühstückstisch. Etwas was noch nie vorgekommen ist. Draco beherrschte seine Gedanken so stark, dass er sogar vergessen hatte auf Ron und Hermine zu warten.

„Warum bist du einfach weg?", fragte ihn Ron daher, als auch er und seine Freundin sich zu Harry an den Tisch setzten. „Sorry Kumpel, ich bin Heute einfach nicht ganz bei mir", erklärte Harry und sah ständig nervös zum Eingang der großen Halle hin. Er wartete nämlich schon ungeduldig auf Parkinson oder Zabini. Ron sagte noch etwas zu ihm, doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ron schien das aber zum Glück nicht bemerkt zu haben und schaufelte fleißig das Essen auf seinen Teller.

Dann endlich marschierten die beiden sehnlichst erwarteten Slytherins durch die Tür. Harry wäre am liebsten gleich aufgesprungen und zu ihnen gerannt, besann sich allerdings in letzter Sekunde eines besseren. Schließlich hätte eine solche Aktion nur unangenehme Fragen mit sich gebracht. Und so biss er halt die Zähne zusammen und wartete bis die beiden Slytherins mit dem Essen fertig waren. Es kam Harry vor wie eine Ewigkeit und ganz besonders bei Parkinson hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sie sich absichtlich Zeit lassen.

Doch endlich war es dann so weit und die beiden standen auf.

„Hey Leute ich muss noch schnell was erledigen, ja? Wir treffen uns dann im Unterricht", rief Harry seinen Freunden zu während er schon auf dem Weg aus der Halle war. Verdutzt sahen ihm seine beiden Freunde hinterher und besonders Hermine machte ein äußerst misstrauisches Gesicht.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Verdammt Potter, renn uns doch nicht so auffällig hinterher", stöhnte Parkinson genervt und erschreckte Harry dabei fast zu Tode. Sie stand wie aus dem nichts auf einmal neben ihm. „Als ob da auch nur irgendjemand einen Zusammenhang sehen würde", sagte Harry ein wenig angefressen. „Streiten können wir auch ein anderes Mal. Jetzt zum wesentlichen", mischte sich Blaise ein. „Ich höre", meinte Harry. „Du kannst Draco heute Nachmittag im Krankenflügel besuchen, wir werden dafür sorgen dass sonst niemand dort sein wird", berichtete Pansy. „Gut und weiter?", fragte Harry. „Nichts weiter. Oder soll ich dir etwa auch noch aufschreiben was du sagen und tun sollst? Wir verschaffen dir die Gelegenheiten mit Draco, denn Rest musst du schon selbst irgendwie bewerkstelligen", meinte Pansy unfreundlich. „Schon gut, du bist ja schlimmer als Draco", murrte Harry. „Spricht man so über eine Person die man liebt?", fragte Pansy trocken. „Bei ihm hat es was süßes, bei dir ist es einfach nur nervig", knurrte Harry. „Danke, ich kann dich auch nicht leiden Potter", sagte Pansy kalt. „Seit ihr dann mal langsam fertig?", sagte Blaise und warf beiden einen bösen Blick zu. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also Potter, sag uns heute Abend wie es gelaufen ist. Wir treffen uns um viertel vor 6 in der Bibliothek", sagte Pansy und wandte sich auch schon um. Blaise nickte Harry noch zu und folgte ihr dann.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den Unterricht über verbrachte Harry damit sich zu überlegen wie er das ganze angehen sollte. Am besten dachte er, sollte er versuchen so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu sein. Auch wenn er innerlich vor lauter Nervosität wahrscheinlich sterben würde. Außerdem musste er sich noch überlegen wie weit er heute gehen wollte. Schließlich hatte Harry nicht vor gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Er bezweifelte nämlich stark das Malfoy das begrüßen würde.

„Harry was ist los mit dir?", durchbrach Hermine nach einer weile seine Gedankengänge.

„Nichts", winkte Harry ab. „So erscheint mir das aber gar nicht. Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so abwesen und gleichzeitig auch so aufgekratzt. Hat es vielleicht etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", versuchte Harry überrascht zu klingen und gleichzeitig zu verbergen, dass er sich gerade ziemlich ertappt fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es schien dir ziemlich nahe zu gehen. Das mit Malfoy und seinem Zusammenbruch meine ich", erklärte sie. „Ach, das bildest du dir ein", versuchte ihr Harry lässig glaubhaft zu machen. „Lüg mir nicht so dreist ins Gesicht Harry James Potter", schimpfte Hermine und sah ihn böse an. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", druckste Harry herum. Er wollte sie nicht anlügen, aber er konnte ihr doch auch nicht einfach sagen dass er in Draco Malfoy verliebt war. Den Jungen der sie immer als wertloses Schlammblut bezeichnete. „Warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen. „Du würdest es nicht verstehen", versuchte er ihr klar zu machen. „Hat es etwas damit zu tun das du schwul bist? Hast du dich vielleicht verliebt? Harry du weißt doch dass ich kein Problem damit habe und du kannst mir auch ruhig sagen wer es ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?", sagte Hermine eindringlich. „Ich bezweifle das du mir helfen könntest, geschweige denn helfen wolltest", antwortete Harry und wäre am liebsten geflohen. „Du bist also tatsächlich verliebt. Und du scheinst ziemlich sicher davon auszugehen, dass ich deinen Schwarm nicht mag. Ist es Malfoy?", lachte sie scherzhaft.

Harry wurde mit einem schlag leichenblass und sah betreten zu Boden. Hermine merkte dies natürlich sofort und musste erstmal schlucken.

„Malfoy also", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Der Gryffindor brachte ein knappes Nicken zustande, konnte seiner Freundin aber nicht in die Augen sehen, er hatte zu große Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie erneut und fuhr sich unbeholfen durch die Haare. Der Schock saß tief und musste erstmal verdaut werden. Sie hatte ja mit so einigem gerechnet, aber ganz bestimmt nicht damit. „Es tut mir leid", wisperte Harry. „Muss es nicht", wisperte Hermine zurück. „Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Harry verblüfft und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Nein. Ich bin überrascht und alles andere als begeistert und der bloße Gedanke an Ron lässt mich fasst hyperventilieren, aber sauer bin ich nicht", versuchte sie ein klein wenig zu scherzen, doch der Versuch misslang ihr kläglich. „Ron", hauchte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Wir werden es ihm schon irgendwie beibringen das du und Malfoy zusammen seid", meinte Hermine.

„Oh wir sind noch gar nicht zusammen. Draco hat nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich muss ihn also erst noch erobern, wie es Parkinson so schön gesagt hatte", erzählte Harry. „Parkinson? Was hat die denn damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Oh sie hilft mir", sagte Harry und war glücklich das Hermine immer noch zu ihm zu halten schien. „Harry bist du sicher dass es sich hierbei nicht einfach nur um einen grausamen Scherz handelt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Den Gedanken hatte ich auch schon. Aber es wäre irgendwie nicht ganz stimmig. Bis vor Gestern wussten Parkinson und Zabini gar nicht das ich Gefühle für Draco habe und selbst wenn die beiden einen Scherz machen, kann Draco selbst unmöglich davon wissen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt ja nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein war. Und außerdem Liebe ich ihn wirklich und warst es nicht du die mir immer gesagt hatte ich sollte auch mal in meinem Liebesleben ein Risiko eingehen?", sagte Harry und klang wieder äußerst enthusiastisch. „Ich denke wir wissen beide das ich dabei mit Nichten so etwas wie das hier im Sinn hatte", sagte Hermine in ihrer _ich Lehrer du Schüler _Stimme. "Herm' bitte", quengelte Harry. „Na schön, aber versprich mir dass wir Ron erst aufklären, wenn du Malfoy sicher am Haken hast. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust Rons Gezeter zu ertragen und dann wird nichts aus dir und Malfoy", sagte sie bestimmt. „Gut, ich bin der selben Meinung", freute sich Harry und nahm seine beste Freundin so unauffällig wie möglich in den Arm, schließlich befanden sie sich immer noch im Unterricht. Zugegeben, es war Zaubereigeschichte und es passte sowieso niemand auf, aber sicher war sicher.

„Wie gehst du es an? Und welche Rolle spielen Parkinson und Zabini dabei?", wollte die kluge Gryffindor wissen. „Heute werde ich ihn im Krankenflügel besuchen und versuchen ein wenig mit ihm zu flirten, weiter habe ich noch nicht geplant. Was die beiden Slytherins angeht, sorgen sie dafür dass sich eben des Öfteren Gelegenheiten ergeben werden, in denen ich und Draco aufeinander treffen oder sogar alleine sind", erzählte Harry ihr. „Ich verstehe. Gut, in Zukunft will ich über alles eingeweiht werden und auch dabei sein wenn die Slytherins mit dir sprechen", verkündete sie. „Muss das sein?", murrte Harry ein wenig. „Oh ja muss es. Ich finde es nur gerecht, schließlich habe ich gerade zu übermenschlich verständnisvoll und ruhig auf deine kleine Offenbarung reagiert!", schimpfte Hermine. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid ok? Du bist die größte und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar", versuchte es Harry wieder gut zumachen. Hermine war schon wirklich eine tolle Freundin. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", beendete Hermine das Gespräch und wandte sich den noch verbliebenen paar Minuten des Unterrichts zu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als auch endlich die letzte Stunde vorbei war und Harry nun endlich Zeit hatte um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, war sich der ansonsten so mutige Gryffindor seiner Sache auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher. Er war schrecklich nervös und genau das war es ja was er gegenüber Draco besser nicht zeigte. Darum lehnte sich Harry erstmal ein paar Minuten an die Wand um sich wieder einiger maßen zu sammeln. Er liebte den blonden Slytherin und jetzt da er endlich einen kleinen Funken einer Chance sah, würde er es sich niemals verzeihen wenn er diese ungenützt verstreichen ließe.

Also straffte Harry die Schulter und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes zum Krankenflügel. Kaum 10 Minuten später stand er auch schon vor der Tür und bat Madam Pomfrey darum, Draco besuchen zu dürfen. Sie wirkte zwar etwas skeptisch, was Harry ihr nicht weiter übel nahm, ließ ihn dann aber durch.

Höflich klopfte Harry an und trat dann ins Zimmer. Draco war wach und starrte aus dem Fenster, als er jedoch die Tür hörte wandte der blonde Junge den Kopf um.

„Potter?", entfuhr es dem Slytherin überrascht. „Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und setzte sich ohne lange umschweife auf den Stuhl der vor dem Bett stand. „Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?! Überhaupt, was willst du hier?", wollte Draco unwirsch wissen. „Na dich besuchen Kleiner", lachte Harry, als hätte Draco gerade eine wirklich dumme Frage gestellt.

/Kleiner?/ schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. „So viel größer bist du auch wieder nicht Potter. Mal davon abgesehen lege ich keinen Wert auf deinen Besuch", zischte Draco. „Ich bin fast einen Kopf größer als du", meinte Harry und überging die restlichen Worte seines Schwarms einfach. „Schön und jetzt bild dir was darauf ein, so wie auf den Rest deiner nervigen Existenz", sagte Draco bissig und blickte Harry äußerst abschätzig an. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt wie es dir geht?", fragte Harry erneut. So schnell würde er sich sicher nicht von Draco entmutigen lassen. „Bestens, gehst du jetzt?", wollte Draco feindselig wissen. „Nein. Wann wirst du wieder entlassen?", plauderte Harry munter weiter. „In drei Tagen", antwortete Draco und verengte seine Augen dabei misstrauisch zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Gut, dann kannst du dich ja wunderbar erholen", meinte Harry. „Gut? Pah! Vollkommen übertrieben nenne ich das. Es geht mir schon wieder fantastisch!", schnaufte Draco wütend.

„Ach wirklich? Wusstest du das du fast gestorben wärst?", fragte Harry und konnte nicht ganz verbergen, das ihn Dracos offensichtlicher Leichtsinn aufregte. „Und wenn schon", winkte Draco ab, als ob es bei ihrem Gespräch um etwas total Belangloses gehen würde. „Und wenn schon?! Parkinson hat sich die Augen aus geheult und Zabini war auch total fertig!", rief Harry verständnislos aus. „Pansy heult doch ständig mal und Blaise hat halt manchmal schwache Nerven. Und wie du selbst ja gesagt hast, bin ich nur fast gestorben. Und dank dieser Abwehrmagie in mir, bin ich auch schon wieder relativ fit", meinte Draco ruhig. „Relativ? Vorhin ging es dir noch fantastisch", bemerkte Harry und maß Draco dabei mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Mein Gott Potter, was soll das hier bitte? Seit wann interessiert es dich ob es mir gut geht oder nicht?", fragte Draco sichtlich genervt. /Seit dem ich dich Liebe/ dachte Harry, besann sich jedoch schnell. „Ich hab mir halt Sorgen gemacht. In der einen Sekunde stehst du mir noch kampfbereit gegenüber in der nächsten liegst du auch schon bewusstlos in meinen Armen", sagte Harry und schmunzelte leicht als er Dracos rote Wangen bemerkte. Der Gryffindor hatte seine Stimme absichtlich ein wenig samtener klingen lassen, als er denn Teil mit Draco in seinen Armen erzählte. Und Malfoy schien es tatsächlich peinlich zu sein.

/Ich lag in seinen Armen/ dachte Malfoy fast verzweifelt und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich dachte schon du wärst tot, als ich dich auf meinen Armen in den Krankenflügel getragen habe", erzählte Harry ganz bewusst weiter. „Du hast was?!", fragte Draco erschrocken. „Na dich getragen. Aber mach dir nur keine Sorgen, du bist ja ein Fliegengewicht", lachte Harry. „Sorgen? Wegen dir? Bild dir mal nur keine Schwachheiten ein Potter", murrte Draco. „Schon gut, nur nicht aufregen Kleiner", lachte Harry weiter. „Potter, um deiner selbst willen, nenn mich nicht ständig Kleiner!! Sonst…", Draco beließ den Satz ohne Ende und verpasste Harry stattdessen einen seiner patentierten Killerblicke. „Sonst was Draco?", fragte Harry mit dunkler Stimme und lehnte sich dabei abwartend und mit glitzernden Augen dem Slytherin entgegen.

Malfoy schien ein wenig perplex. Potter verhielt sich aber auch zu seltsam. Und was sollte das auch bitte schön mit seinem Namen? „Glaub mir das willst du nicht wissen", grinste Draco fies, fühlte sich innerlich aber nicht halb so sicher wie er sich gab. „Oh ich brenne darauf, Draco", schnurrte Harry regelrecht. Da war es schon wieder. Dracos Name! Und dann auch noch dieser seltsame neue Klang in Potters Stimme. Was sollte das?

„Was willst du?", wollte Draco erneut wissen. „Dich besuchen", gab Harry geduldig zur Antwort. „Das sagtest du bereits", knurrte Draco unwillig. „Na ja, du fragtest ja auch bereits", grinste Harry schief. Langsam begann es ihm Spaß zu machen. „Fordere dein Glück nicht zu sehr heraus", sagte Draco warnend. „Keine Angst", erwiderte Harry freundlich und strich Malfoy eine besonders vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zurück, als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz gestreift und starrte seinen selbst ernannten Erzfeind in einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und unverhohlener Feindseligkeit an.

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn Dracos Reaktion schmerzte, aber er konnte ja auch nicht erwarten dass es so leicht sein würde. Und schließlich war doch das schönste immer noch das, was man sich hart erarbeitet hatte.

„Was willst du von mir Potter?", fragte Malfoy eindringlich. „Dich besuchen", gab Harry als Antwort und musste sich schwer anstrengen nicht einfach los zu lachen. Malfoy unterdes raufte sich bereits die Haare und stöhnte frustriert auf. „Verdammt Potter, wenn du das noch ein einziges Mal sagst, dann verpass ich dir einen Fluch der sich gewaschen hat! Was ich wissen wollte war, was genau du von mir willst. Irgendetwas muss es doch schließlich geben, ich wüsste keinen anderen Grund warum du hier herein spazieren und einen auf nett und besorgt machen solltest. Also, warum bist du hier?! Und überleg dir deine Antwort gut!", knurrte Malfoy wütend.

„Weil ich dich Liebe und begehre", meinte Harry tot ernst. Malfoy sah ihn skeptisch an und zog dann die Stirn kraus. „Witzig", meinte der blonde nur sarkastisch. „Nicht annähernd so sehr wie du denkst", lächelte Harry leicht. Malfoy verstand nur Bahnhof, was man ihm auch nur zu leicht ansehen konnte. „Vergiss es", winkte Harry ab. „Keine Angst, schon passiert", sagte der Slytherin und lehnte sich im Bett zurück um dadurch in eine angenehmere Position zu gelangen. „Und jetzt?", fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile. „Was jetzt?", fragte Harry und sah Draco sanft an. Dieser fühlte sich recht unbehaglich unter dieser neuen Art von Aufmerksamkeit die er von Potter bekam und die er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. „Wie lange habe ich dich noch am Hals?", wollte Draco wissen. „Wenn es nach mir geht, für die Ewigkeit", grinste Harry. „Was ist das was du hier abziehst, eine neue Art der Folter?", fragte Draco misstrauisch, während seine Wangen von einer leichten röte überzogen waren. „Ja und zwar eine ganz süße", meinte Harry und schenkte Malfoy ein besonders laszives Lächeln.

Dessen Wangen nahmen sofort ein noch intensiveres rot an. „Potter du bist komisch heute", stellte der junge Slytherin dann fest.

„Du lachst ja gar nicht", grinste Harry. „Witzig", kommentierte Draco genervt. „Das sagtest du bereits", kicherte Harry. „Ach leck mich doch", knurrte Malfoy und warf dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor einen bösen Blick zu. „Mit vergnügen", meinte Harry und lehnte sich blitzartig vor um Malfoy mit der Zunge über die rechte Wange zu lecken. Der Slytherin schrie erschrocken auf und wäre um ein Haar aus dem Bett gefallen, hätte ihn Harry nicht in der letzten Sekunde um die Hüften gepackt und so den Sturz verhindert. „Potter!", schrie Draco wutentbrannt und vollkommen fassungslos und starrte den Gryffindor, in dessen Armen er immer noch mehr oder weniger hing, giftig an.

In dem Moment ging die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes auf und herein kam niemand anderes als Colin Creevey, Harrys persönliche Nervensäge. Der Junge der nie ohne seinen Fotoapparat unterwegs war, wollte sich eigentlich nur etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen geben lassen, doch nun traf ihn fast der Schlag.

Harry Potter und in seinen Armen niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Zuerst wurde Malfoy von Harry getragen und jetzt erwischte er sie noch in inniger Umarmung. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein! Schneller als weder Harry noch Draco reagieren konnten hatte er auch schon die Kamera gehoben und den Auslöser gedrückt.

Harry, der direkt in den Blitz gesehen hatte, blinzelte überrascht. „Noch irgendwelche Worte?", fragte Colin mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht du kleine Ratte! Potter hat mich geleckt! Was kann ich dafür?!", schrie Draco wütend und war sich der schrecklichen Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte nicht bewusst. Ganz anders aber Colin und auch Harry, der sich ein dreckiges Grinsen nun nicht länger verkneifen konnte. „Aber Dray mein Engel, du hast doch selbst darum gebeten", säuselte er lieblich und drückte den sich sträubenden Malfoy an seine Brust, während er freundlich in die Kamera lächelte, die nun schon sicher das sechste Foto von den beiden schoss.

/Was für eine Story!/ dachte Colin und war in Gedanken schon dabei zu planen, wie er das ganze in Szene setzen würde.

„Einen Dreck habe ich!", schrie Malfoy in einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und endloser Hilflosigkeit.

Colin gab sich dann schnell zufrieden und stürmte davon. Das war der Knüller seines Lebens.

Harry und Draco blieben allein zurück.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Weißt du was der Idiot jetzt überall herumerzählen wird! Mein Ruf ist ruiniert! Und das ist alles allein deine Schuld! Was ist überhaupt in dich gefahren Potter?! Nicht das du nicht schon immer einen an der Klatsche hattest, aber das geht eindeutig zu weit!", schimpfte Draco vollkommen außer sich.

Harry hörte sich das Gezeter seines Engels in Ruhe an.

„Verdammt sag endlich etwas!", knurrte Draco.

Harry stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt los. Meine Hausaufgaben warten, aber ich werde dich morgen wieder besuchen", sagte Harry freundlich und ehe Draco noch etwas sagen konnte hatte Harry ihn sanft aber bestimmt am Genick gefasst und ihm einen kleinen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, aber ansonsten war er außerstande etwas zu tun. Und so sah er stumm zu wie Harry ihm noch ein Lächeln schenkte und dann aus dem Krankenflügel verschwand.

Und das war es auch schon wieder ;)

Nächstes mal: Die Unterredung oder DAS PLAKAT

-hehe-

seit doch so lieb und lasst mir eure Meinung wieder da!

Eure

Ashumaniel


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, es geht weiter!**

**Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer, ihr seid echt klasse!**

**me-chan, Harlekin, zissy, greenori**

Viel Spaß! 

Kapitel 3: Die Unterredung oder DAS PLAKAT

Seit seinem Treffen mit Draco waren jetzt schon sicher 3 Stunden vergangen und noch immer kribbelten Harrys Lippen wie verrückt. Der Gryffindor konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen und in seinem Bauch jagten immer noch ein Duzend Schnatze durch die Gegend.

Er saß mit seinen beiden Freunden zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte seine Hausaufgaben. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, aber seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu dem Treffen mit Draco. Er konnte Hermine nur zu deutlich ansehen das sie es vor lauter Neugierde kaum noch aushalten konnte, aber solange Ron anwesend sein würde, konnten sie unmöglich darüber sprechen und ihn einfach wegzuschicken würde dann sicher doch etwas auffallen.

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten zischte auf einmal eine kleine schwarze Eule durch das halb offene Fenster und landete grazil vor dem goldenen Trio. „Wo kommt die denn her?", fragte Ron verdutzt und betrachtete das edle Tier. „Die scheint für dich zu sein Harry", meinte Hermine.

Der Gryffindor nickte und nahm der langsam ungeduldig werdenden Eule den Brief ab. „Eine Verehrerin?", wollte Ron grinsend wissen. Zuerst wollte Harry das Grinsen erwidern, doch als er las von wem der Brief kam, gefror ihm das Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ganz und gar nicht. Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz", meinte Harry und verschwand auch schon in Richtung Schlafraum. Der Brief war sehr kurz.

_Heute, schon 17uhr30, Bibliothek. Sei pünktlich!_

_P.P_

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es schon 20 nach war und deshalb drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rauschte die Treppe wieder hinunter. „Wo hin so eilig?", wollte Ron wissen. „In die Bibliothek. Ach Hermine würdest du mir dort vielleicht bei etwas helfen?", fragte er und versuchte dabei so gelangweilt wie möglich zu klingen, in der Hoffnung das Ron dann vielleicht nicht mitkommen würde. „Klar warum nicht", meinte Hermine und kam zu ihm.

„Ron?", fragte sie und Harry hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen. „Nein danke, ich bleib lieber hier", antwortete dieser aber zum Glück. „Ok", sagte Hermine, zuckte mit den Achseln und verschwand dann mit Harry durch das Portrait.

„Der Brief war von Parkinson, oder?", kam der kluge Kopf des goldenen Trios gleich auf den Punkt. Harry nickte nur. „Wie war das Treffen mit Malfoy eigentlich?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Ein wenig turbulenter als ursprünglich geplant. Ich glaube ich hab ihn ein wenig erschreckt", grinste Harry. „In wie fern?", fragte Hermine und wirkte ein wenig skeptisch. „Ich erzähl es dir später", flüsterte ihr Harry schnell zu, denn sie waren bereits am Ziel und Harry konnte Parkinson und Zabini schon sehen.

Die Gryffindors traten auf die Slytherins zu und kaum standen sie direkt vor einander, fing Pansy auch schon an.

„Potter, sag hast du sie denn noch alle?! Ich sagte du sollst subtil vorgehen und nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen!!! Und so was wie du wird echt als Held bezeichnet!", zischte sie wütend. „Verdammt jetzt reg dich doch mal wieder ab! So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht!", verteidigte sich Harry und wusste echt nicht warum Parkinson denn jetzt so einen großen Wirbel machte.

Parkinson schnaubte nur und Zabini hielt Harry ein großes zusammen gerolltes Plakat hin. „Hängt in der ganzen Schule", kommentierte er noch.

Harry nahm das Plakat entgegen, rollte es aus und erstarrte einen Moment später. Auf dem Plakat waren groß und leuchtend zwei Fotos von ihm und Draco. Eines wo er Draco nur im Arm hielt und auf dem zweiten lächelte Harry in die Kamera, während er den Slytherin an seine Brust drückte. Darunter stand in schön geschwungener Schrift:

_Das Paar des Jahrtausends!_

_Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind, wie ich mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, wohl nicht annähernd so sehr verfeindet wie wir alle dachten. Wie Romeo und Julia hegen die beiden Schüler verfeindeter Häuser eine tiefe Liebe und brennende Leidenschaft für einander._

_Was könnte romantischer sein?_

Harry musste schlucken. Colin hätte nun wirklich nicht so dick auftragen müssen, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke von Draco als Julia doch sehr amüsierte.

„Du grinst auch noch?!", empörte sich Pansy. „Harry hat Colin sicher nicht absichtlich dort hinbestellt", verteidigte Hermine ihren Freund.

Pansy schien erst jetzt richtig bemerkt zuhaben, dass Hermine überhaupt anwesend war. „Was will das Schlammblut hier?", zischte sie sogleich. „Hüte deine Zunge Parkinson", knurrte Harry wütend. Hermine sagte nichts, blickte die Slytherin aber feindselig an. „Sonst was Potter? Ich dachte das hier wäre ein Dreierunternehmen?", schnarrte die dunkelblonde. „Jetzt ist es halt ein Viererunternehmen. Schließlich ist es nur gerecht, wenn ich auch noch jemanden auf meiner Seite habe", gab Harry mäßig beherrscht zurück. „Weiß das Wiesel auch von der Sache?", wollte Pansy wissen und machte überaus unglaubwürdig einen auf uninteressiert. „Ron weiß nichts davon und wird so schnell auch nichts davon erfahren", erklärte Hermine in eisigem Ton.

„Gut, ist auch besser so. Der Schwachkopf würde wahrscheinlich nur durchdrehen und uns erst recht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Nun zu dir Potter. Draco hat das Plakat bereits gesehen und Madam Pomfrey musste ihm zwei Beruhigungstränke verpassen um ihn wieder auf den Boden runter zu holen. Er hat regelrecht geschäumt vor Wut. Allerdings wohl mehr, weil es ihm enorm peinlich war. Der kleine Kuss am Schluss war gut, auch wenn er wohl ohne dieses Plakat besser zur Wirkung gekommen wäre. Wenn du Glück hast, hat er denn Großteil seiner Wut bis morgen schon wieder abgebaut und du kannst ihn gefahrlos besuchen", berichtete Pansy.

„Du fandest den Kuss gut?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Draco fand das. Ich würde mich wohl übergeben", meinte Pansy schnippisch. Harry überhörte den Schluss einfach. „Draco fand den Kuss gut?! Echt?! Hat er das gesagt?", freute sich Harry überschwänglich. „Natürlich nicht! Denkst du ernsthaft es wäre so einfach? Draco ist ein Dickschädel. Aber es hatte dennoch eine Wirkung auf ihn. Mit dem Kuss hast du ihn ziemlich verunsichert. Er denkt zwar immer noch dass du wahrscheinlich nur einen äußerst dummen Scherz mit ihm vorhast, aber das wichtigste ist erstmal, das er überhaupt über dich nachdenkt. Den Rest kannst du ihm dann immer noch beweisen", sagte Pansy äußerst geschäftsmäßig.

„Und wie sieht der weitere Plan aus?", mischte sich Hermine wieder ein. „Potter wird Draco Morgen wieder besuchen und ihm dabei ein kleines Präsent überreichen. Als Entschuldigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten mit dem Plakat", gab Pansy zur Antwort und man konnte ihr ansehen das es ihr widerstrebte mit Hermine zu reden. Hermine ignorierte das, schließlich war sie auch alles andere als scharf auf Parkinsons Gegenwart. „Und was soll Harry ihm schenken?", fragte die Gryffindor.

„Darum haben wir uns schon gekümmert", brachte sich nun auch endlich mal Blaise in das Gespräch ein. Er kramte kurz in seinem Umhang herum und holte dann ein kleines Kästchen heraus und gab es Harry. Der fackelte nicht lange und machte es auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine silberne Kette, an der ein ebenso silbernes kleines Kreuz hing und in dessen Mitte ein wunderschön funkelnder grüner Stein leuchtete.

„Das ist ja wunderschön", hauchte Hermine. „Ja da bist du sprachlos was Granger", grinste Pansy selbstzufrieden. „Hat das Geschenk einen Hintergedanken?", fragte Hermine dann. „Oh, wie ich sehe denkt Granger mit. Ja, hat es. Die Kette hat keine magischen Effekte, falls du daran dachtest. Im Grunde ist das ganze recht simpel. Ich habe lediglich vor mich an der Kette zu orientieren, wie weit es Potter bei Draco schon geschafft hat", erklärte Pansy. „In wie fern?", fragte Harry, der nicht ganz verstand auf was Parkinson hinaus wollte.

„Malfoy wird sich die Kette ziemlich sicher nicht gleich freudestrahlend um den Hals hängen, wenn er es dann aber doch tut, ist das ein Zeichen dafür das deine Bemühungen um ihn langsam Früchte tragen", erklärte Hermine und sah dann Pansy an um von ihr dir Bestätigung zu bekommen. Diese nickte auch gleich zufrieden.

„Gut dann denke ich hätten wir das geklärt. Wir treffen uns Morgen wieder. Gleicher Ort, gleiche Uhrzeit. Und vermassle es nicht Potter!", sagte Pansy und ging dann ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden sich zu verabschieden. Blaise nickte den beiden Gryffindors noch schnell zu und folgte Pansy dann.

„Wann gehst du Morgen zu ihm?", erkundigte sich Hermine, nachdem sie sicher war das die beiden Slytherins nicht mehr da waren. „So gegen drei wahrscheinlich. Früher kann ich nicht, da ich noch Nachsitzen muss", sagte Harry. „Nachsitzen? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Bei Snape?", fragte Hermine. „Nein, McGonagal", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn das?", rief Hermine überrascht aus. „Ach das war voll doof. Peeves hat mich geärgert und mir ist dann halt der Kragen geplatzt und ich hab was nach ihm geworfen", erzählte Harry. „Harry, er ist ein Geist", unterbrach ihn Hermine altklug. „Danke Herm', das weiß ich auch. Ich hab halt nicht nachgedacht. Auf jeden Fall ist das blöde Buch, das ich geworfen habe, durch Peeves durch und McGonagal direkt an den Kopf geflogen. Die hat vielleicht getobt. Ich habe zwar versucht ihr zu erklären das es nicht meine Schuld wäre, aber sie meinte nur ich hätte keine Bücher durch die gegen zu werfen und brummte mir dann Nachsitzen auf", beendete Harry seinen kleinen Bericht.

„Du hast nichts gesagt", meinte Hermine Vorwurfsvoll. „Mach mir bitte keinen Stress Hermine. Die nächsten Tage werden sicher Stressreich genug für mich sein", seufzte Harry schwer.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich bin sicher, dass dieses Plakat bald der Wahrheit entspricht", versuchte Hermine ihren besten Freund aufzumuntern. „Wegen diesem Plakat werde ich sicher noch einiges zu hören bekommen, wobei ich da nicht einmal an Draco denke", seufzte Harry erneut. „Ach Ron brauchst du doch nur zu sagen, das der Innhalt des Plakats Unfug ist und er wird dir sicher mit Freuden glauben", sagte Hermine. „Ja wahrscheinlich", lächelte Harry.

Den restlichen Tag blieb Harry ihm Schlafsaal, dort war er zwar vor den meisten Schüler sicher, aber eben leider nicht vor allen.

„Mensch Harry hast du schon dieses Plakat gesehen!?", kam Seamus zur Tür herein gestürmt, hinter ihm stand Dean. „Welches Plakat?", fragte Ron der auf seinem Bett saß und noch keine Ahnung von gar nichts hatte. Auch Neville der in seinem Schrank gekramt hatte kam nun zum Vorschein, wusste jedoch auch nicht um was es ging. „Na das hier!", lachte Dean und hielt es in die Luft damit es auch alle sehen konnten. Neville bekam große Augen, verhielt sich sonst aber still. Und Ron? Tja der ließ erst einmal einen gellenden Schrei los.

„Das kann doch nur ein mieser Scherz sein! Harry? Das ist doch nur ein Scherz? Die Fotos sind doch sicher manipuliert?!", überschlug sich der Rotschopf beinahe. „Die Fotos sind nicht manipuliert", sagte Harry ruhig. „Was?! Dann stimmt es was da steht?!", Rons Stimme klang beinahe panisch und unangenehm schrill. „Nein tut es nicht. Malfoy und ich sind kein Paar", sprach Harry ruhig weiter und log damit noch nicht einmal.

„Aber wenn die Fotos nicht manipuliert sind, was haben sie dann zu bedeuten? Denn Harry, ganz ehrlich, das sieht schon ziemlich eindeutig aus. Besonders das Foto wo du in die Kamera lächelst", meinte Seamus und war absolut nicht gewillt die Sache so einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ron sah, wie auch die anderen, fragend zu Harry.

„Ja, das lief ein wenig dumm", sagte Harry und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Nun sag schon", drängelte Dean. „Ich hab Malfoy wohl ein klein wenig erschreckt und als er drohte vom Bett zu fallen, da hab ich halt instinktiv zugegriffen", meinte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das erklärt das erste Foto, aber warum dieses Grinsen deiner Wenigkeit auf dem Zweiten?", erwiderte Seamus spitzfindig. „Ähm, na ja also, ich wollte Malfoy nur ein wenig ärgern. Also wirklich Jungs ich bitte euch. Lasst es gut sein", sagte Harry und stand vom Bett auf. „Harry hat Recht. Ihr könnt doch unmöglich glauben, das der Schund auf dem Plakat der Wahrheit entspricht?", sagte Ron mürrisch und stellte sich demonstrativ neben seinen besten Freund.

„Tja, das du das nicht kannst, ist ja nichts neues Ron", meinte Seamus ein wenig stichelnd. „Wie darf ich denn das verstehen?", knurrte Ron. „Hey Jungs nicht streiten, ja? Das ist es nun echt nicht wert", versuchte Harry gleich zu schlichten.

„Warum warst du überhaupt bei Malfoy?", drang Nevilles leise Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers. „Wie?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Na du musst doch irgendeinen Grund gehabt haben. Malfoy war der einzige auf der Krankenstation, also wolltest du schon mal niemand anderes besuchen. Oder bist du vielleicht krank?", fragte Neville. „Unsinn mir geht's bestens", sagte Harry genervt. „Also wolltest du Malfoy besuchen. Warum? Harry wir wären dir doch nicht böse, wenn das auf dem Plakat stimmen würde", meinte Neville und lächelte freundlich. „Neville!", empörte sich Ron, doch die anderen überhörten ihn einfach. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett Neville, aber wie ich schon sagte, Draco und ich sind kein Paar", erklärte Harry erneut.

„Seit wann nennst du das Frettchen beim Vornamen?", fragte Ron überrascht und auch die anderen Jungs schauten nun neugierig. „Ist doch egal", sagte Harry unwirsch und wäre am liebsten einfach weggelaufen. „Harry?", fragte Neville vorsichtig. „Verdammt, wie oft muss ich noch sagen dass wir kein Paar sind!", rief Harry wütend. „Was ja nicht automatisch bedeuten muss, dass da nichts läuft", grinste Seamus. „Was wollt ihr hören, hä?!", zischte Harry wütend. „Die Wahrheit wäre ganz nett", meinte Dean. „Die Wahrheit?! Schön! Ich liebe Draco Malfoy! Nein wir sind kein Paar, aber ich gedenke das in nächster Zeit zu ändern! Na zufrieden mit der Wahrheit!", schrie Harry wütend und warf sich auf das Bett, wo er verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er wusste ja selbst nicht was gerade mit ihm los was. Zuerst war alles noch ein Spaß und dann war er auf einmal so wütend und nun so tot traurig.

Im Schlafraum herrschte vollkommen Stille. Keiner der Jungs wusste so recht was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm Harry", versuchte Neville einen Anfang zu machen. „Na Alter, wir sorgen schon dafür dass dir Slytherins Eisprinz in die Arme fällt", scherzte Seamus, das konnte er schließlich immer noch am besten. „Also ich wäre dabei", lachte Dean.

„Danke", schluchzte Harry in sein Kissen. „Na hey ist doch ehren Sache und nun hör auf zu heulen, bei so einem heißen Feger wie Malfoy musst du doch gut aussehen", grinste Seamus.

Harry musste nun wirklich lachen und richtete sich wieder auf, um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Ihr seid echt die besten", freute sich Harry, jedoch nur so lange bis sein Blick auf Ron fiel. Sein bester Freund saß auf seinem Bett und war ziemlich weiß um die Nase. „Ron?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Wie kannst du nur?", flüsterte Ron mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. „Es tut mir leid Ron. Aber ich kann mir doch auch nicht aussuchen wen ich liebe. Das kann nur mein Herz und das tut nun mal was es will", sagte Harry betrübt. „Schon, aber warum ausgerechnet er?", wollte Ron wissen und sah Harry durchdringend an. „Aus so vielen Gründen Ron. Warum liebst du Hermine?", versuchte es Harry. „Das kannst du unmöglich mit einander vergleichen!", schrie Ron wütend und fuhr vom Bett auf.

„Ron! Ich liebe Draco nun mal. Und findest du nicht dass ich auch mal ein wenig Glück verdient habe? Ständig sehe ich verliebte Paare um mich herum und es zerreißt mir fast das Herz, weil ich immer glaubte ich hätte eh nie eine Chance bei Draco! Und jetzt wo es vielleicht doch einen Funken Hoffnung gibt, erwartest du allen ernstes das ich ihn nicht nutze? Ron bitte, tu mir das nicht an", meinte Harry fast verzweifelt.

„Du meinst es also wirklich ernst?", fragte Ron mit schwacher Stimme. „Ja, tot ernst", antwortete Harry. „Ich, also, ok. Ich denke ich werde wohl darüber hinwegkommen. In vielleicht 10 oder 20 Jahren", lächelte Ron schief. Harry verschlug es vor lauter Glück fast die Sprache. Freudig sprang er auf und fiel seinem besten Freund um den Hals.

„Wow, nicht so stürmisch. Du weißt schon dass du einen Zwerg wie Malfoy mit so einer Aktion umgehauen hättest", lachte Ron und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich danke dir", lachte Harry und löste sich wieder von Ron.

„Ja aber versteh mich nicht falsch. Nur weil ich dir nicht gleich die Freundschaft kündige, heißt das nicht dass ich nett zu dem Frettchen sein werde, verstanden?", grinste Ron und schien wieder auf dem besten Weg zu sein, sich von diesem gewaltigen Schock zu erholen.

„Du könntest es versuchen?", fragte Harry mit übertrieben lieblicher Stimme und klimperte verzückt mit den Augen. „Nur wenn er es auch tut", murrte Ron und betrachtete Harry skeptisch. „Na da werde ich wohl eine Menge Arbeit vor mir haben", grinste Harry.

„Wann siehst du Malfoy wieder?", fragte Seamus. „Morgen um 3 besuche ich ihn wieder. Ich hoffe nur er hat sich wegen dem Plakat wieder abgeregt", meinte Harry und schlüpfte wie auch die anderen in seine Schlafsachen.

„Es schüttelt mich bei dem Gedanken dass du ihn vielleicht irgendwann küssen wirst", murmelte Ron. „Oh, das hab ich bereits", lachte Harry. „Echt?! Mit Zunge?!", rief Seamus entzückt. „Nein nein. Es war nur ein unschuldiger Abschiedskuss, aber es hat zumindest gereicht um ihn sprachlos zu machen", grinste Harry. Nun da es seine Freunde wussten und auch weiter zu ihm hielten, sogar Ron, fühlte er sich richtig befreit und war bereit für Runde zwei. So schnell würde er sicher nicht aufgeben, da konnte Malfoy tun und lassen was er wollte.

„Jetzt werde ich sicher Alpträume haben", grummelte Ron und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Er war sprachlos? Hmm Harry du musst ja ein echt heißer Küsser sein", schnurrte Seamus und lachte sich halb tot, als er Rons gequältes Stöhnen hörte. Harry kicherte nur in sich hinein.

„Schön und jetzt seid still ich will schlafen", murrte Neville. „Schon gut. Harry wie hat Malfoy denn geschmeckt?", fragte Seamus dennoch unbeirrt weiter. „Seamus!", rief Ron entsetzt aus und auch Neville schien es nicht witzig zu finden, wohl aber nur weil er endlich schlafen wollte. Harry wurde derweil rot, schließlich war das doch eine recht dreiste Frage. Aber das war halt typisch Seamus.

„Ein wenig süß denke ich. Es ist schwer zu sagen, auf jeden Fall war es ein echt tolles Gefühl. Und sein Haar ist ja so weich das glaubt ihr kaum", schwärmte Harry. „Macht mich nur fertig", stöhnte Ron. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich Malfoys Haare auch mal testen würde", grinste Seamus. „Wenn es dir das wert ist einen Arm zu verlieren", sagte Harry und lachte leicht. „Du hasst deinen doch auch noch", erwiderte Seamus. „Schon, aber ich hab ihn dabei auch geküsst und das ist etwas was ich dir strickt verbieten muss", meinte Harry und hob mahnend den Finger. „Schon gut, dann halt nicht", zuckte der Ire mit den Schultern. „Verdammt seid ihr endlich mal still!", schimpfte jetzt auch Dean. „Was seit ihr heute aber alle zickig", sagte Seamus und griff sich bestürzt an die Brust.

„SEAMUS!!!!", riefen alle wütend im Chor und der freche Ire zog es dann doch vor schnellstens unter seiner Decke zu verschwinden, bevor ihn seine Freunde noch rauswerfen.

Harry war ihm aber mehr als nur dankbar. Nevilles Einfühlsamkeit und Seamus Witze haben ihm wirklich gut getan. Und so konnte der Gryffindor sehr schnell mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet und Harry murrte äußerst unzufrieden, als ihn zum x-ten Mal etwas am Kopf traf.

„Verdammt Harry, wach endlich auf. Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät zum Frühstück", nörgelte Ron und warf sein Kissen erneut in Harrys Richtung. „Ich bin ja wach", knurrte Harry und setzte sich mühselig auf. „Dann beeil dich", sagte Ron und zog sich bereits die Schuhe an.

Müde schlürfte Harry ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen. Wieder im Schlafraum zog er sich fertig an und war noch gerade rechtzeitig fertig, bevor es auch schon an der Tür klopfte und wie erwartet Hermine herein kam. „Fertig Jungs?", fragte sie und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss. „Ron weiß das mit Draco", sagte Harry gleich. „Wirklich?", meinte Hermine überrascht und beäugte ihren äußerlich doch so friedlich wirkenden Freund misstrauisch. „Ja tue ich. Warum guckst du so?", fragte er und klang dabei ein wenig beleidigt. „Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte sie gerade heraus. „Ich war es. Aber Harry ist mein Freund. Sagen wir einfach ich habe resigniert", meinte Ron. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich Ronald Weasley", strahlte Hermine. „Herm' bitte", seufzte Ron, es schien ihm peinlich zu ein. „Lasst uns gehen", versuchte Harry daher seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Zusammen marschierten sie also zur Großen Halle um dort wie jeden Tag zu frühstücken. Sie waren noch sicher 3 Gänge von der Halle entfernt, da konnten sie schon das laut angeschwollene Stimmengewirr wahrnehmen. Und es fiel Harry nicht wirklich schwer den Grund dafür zu erahnen. Schließlich hatte Zabini gesagt das die Plakate in der ganzen Schule herum hängen würden. /Na dann auf in den Kampf/ dachte sich Harry und trat mit seinen Freunden, inzwischen waren auch Seamus und Dean zu ihnen gestoßen, in die Große Halle ein.

Augenblicklich wurde es mucks Mäuschen still und alle wandten ihre Blicke dem Goldjungen von Gryffindor zu. Harry war es mehr als nur unangenehm von allen so angestarrt zu werden, andererseits war dieses Problem ja auch nicht wirklich etwas Neues. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen schritt er erhobenen Hauptes auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Er wollte sich gerade setzen, als Seamus Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Wer nicht nett zu den beiden ist, wird nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen!", rief er lachend durch die Halle und machte dann ebenfalls Anstallten sich zu setzen. Harry war knallrot im Gesicht geworden und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Ron sah eher so aus, als würde er lieber Seamus im Erdboden versinken lassen. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, ebenso wie es Dean tat. Der Rest der Halle schien nicht ganz zu wissen ob sie jetzt lachen sollten oder nicht.

Vorsichtig riskierte Harry einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Dort sah er wie Parkinson gerade ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen ließ und Zabini nur grinste. Der Rest der Schlangenbrut schien äußerst unschlüssig. Ohne ihren Prinzen wussten sie wohl nicht recht wie sieh reagieren sollten. Daher zogen sie es erstmal vor sich ein wenig zurück zu halten.

„Seamus du Idiot", schimpfte Harry und boxte seinen Freund. „Was?", fragte dieser verständnislos und stopfte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund. „Das war nicht angebracht gewesen", kommentierte Hermine. „Total scheiße war das!", motzte Ron. „Ach ihr versteht einfach keinen Spaß", verteidigte sich der Ire.

Der Rest des Frühstücks ging zum Glück ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten über die Bühne. Und auch der Unterricht wurde von unangenehmen Zwischenfällen verschont, wenn man mal von den Tausenden von Fragen absah, die ständig auf Harry niedergingen. Doch er konnte es dank seiner Freunde irgendwie bewerkstelligen, dem gröbsten zu entkommen. arryHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHarryHaHHH

So das war's auch schon wieder. Nächstes mal kommt Draco dann auch wieder vor. Und Harry, na ja wie soll ich sagen... subtil sein ist einfach nicht seine stärke gg

Kapitel 4: Harrys Hoffnung bekommt Flügel

Eure Ashumaniel


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo zusammen

Hallo zusammen

Also, ich mach es kurz. Ich werde die Story auf dieser Seite nicht weiter posten. Das Interesse ist mir für die Mühe die ich mir mache, einfach zu gering. Wer trotzdem wissen möchte wie es weiter geht, kann das auf fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort habe ich in der Zwischenzeit noch eine Story begonnen (In der Hitze des Moments – mein Nickname ist der gleiche), die recht guten Anklang gefunden hat. Also wer Lust hat vorbei zu sehen, ich würde mich freuen –smile-

Glg

Ashumaniel


End file.
